


bruised knuckles

by maureenbrown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Femslash, Tumblr Prompt, Violence, well ginny punches a guy it's not too graphic but be careful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny glances down at her bruised knuckles, shaking her hand experimentally and wincing slightly, though she covers her pain almost immediately. Blood splatters drift to the ground, and she purses her lips before gingerly placing her injured hand in her normal one. She brings her gaze back up to Pansy, chewing her lower lip as she weighs her options.</p><p>“So… Why did I have to punch that guy?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	bruised knuckles

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @crankwinston

Ginny glances down at her bruised knuckles, shaking her hand experimentally and wincing slightly, though she covers her pain almost immediately. Blood splatters drift to the ground, and she purses her lips before gingerly placing her injured hand in her normal one. She brings her gaze back up to Pansy, chewing her lower lip as she weighs her options.

“So… Why did I have to punch that guy?” She asks the Slytherin almost conversationally, wrinkling her nose in slight disgust. Ginny hears scuffles of the Slytherin’s quick escape, the sounds of him slipping (probably over a pool of his own blood) and shuffling away, and she does feel a tad guilty when she hears whimpers of pain echo down the hallway.

“Why do you think?” Pansy asks, crossing her arms over her chest. She looks unperturbed at Ginny’s probably broken hand, but she eyes the pools of plasma on the ground, her lip curling in distaste. 

Ginny holds back an exasperated sigh, instead pursing her mouth into a thin line that would’ve done Professor McGonagall proud. “He was a dick to you.” She guesses wildly, though she knows that’s not the case. Normally Pansy doesn’t mind getting her hands dirty; she’s seen the girl wander back into her dorms at three in the morning to cuddle, staining their sheets with the war she brought to bed with her. 

“No. Maybe I shouldn’t tell you.” Pansy says coyly, and then Ginny really does huff in annoyance.

“Seriously, Pans. I just decked a guy because you wanted me to because that’s what a good…” She pauses, searching for the word. Is ‘girlfriend’ right? Whatever. “I did what you asked.” Ginny recovers quickly.

“That’s not what I’m saying.” Pansy cuts her off shortly, tipping her head up to look up at Ginny. They meet eyes, Ginny’s dark brown meeting fiery black. 

“What are you saying?” Ginny knows better than to get frustrated, but it’s easier said than done.

“I’m saying, if I told you the reason, you’d want to go back and do it again.” Pansy reveals, clucking her tongue as if she regretted saying something as vague as that.

Ginny sighs, leaning over and avoiding the puddles to slide down against the wall of the school. Pansy sits down next to her, crossing her legs and making sure their arms brush. 

“You and your constant riddles are tiring me out.” She mutters finally.

“They’re not riddles, you just need to use your brain and put two and two together.” Pansy replies. “And you’re not tired because of me, it’s because you just attacked a six foot two man who weighs around two hundred pounds.” 

“You’re exhausting.” Ginny mutters instead. She really wants to lay her head on Pansy’s shoulder.

“So, what was the real reason you wanted me to attack him?” She asks repeatedly after a while, and Pansy rolls her eyes once, her gaze furtively disappearing underneath the line of bangs across her forehead.

“He said something about Hermione.” She replies, and Ginny immediately smacks her head backwards against the stone wall, regretting it a moment later. 

“You should’ve said that earlier!” Ginny complains furiously. 

“No, I shouldn’t have. Now you’re too tired to move, so you want do something you’ll regret later.” 

“Shut the hell up, Pansy. You can’t talk.” Ginny speaks harshly, glancing down at a couple of healing cuts decorating the other girl’s hands.

“Don’t speak to me like that.” Pansy replies levelly, coldly. Her anger isn’t blazing like Ginny’s; it’s calm and controlled. Like a blue flame, it bursts into red when you least expect it, and her wrath cannot be measured.

Ginny holds her tongue, sparing the insults and the complaining for another time, covering her face with her arm. “I shouldn’t have.” She mumbles after a long period of silence. 

Pansy doesn’t speak, not even bothering to glance over at Ginny for a while.

Ginny eventually removes her arm, smacking Pansy’s shoulder lightly as she glances over. “Hey… I’m sorry, okay, I just got stressed.” She murmurs, and finally, the other girl spears her a look.

“Whatever.” Pansy puts it simply, standing up and not even bothering to check to see if Ginny’s following her as she heads to the Gryffindor dorms. Ginny knows her well enough to know that she’s forgiven her at least for the meantime, but she definitely won’t be able to ask to make out after classes any time soon. 

“Come on, Knock Out. We’re going to find Hermione.” She calls over her shoulder, and Ginny scrambles to catch up with her.


End file.
